Cardfight Vanguard! ROYAL FLUSH!
by Kyledude788
Summary: A mysterious cardfighter named, Shin, has sign in to the popular private academy school, Golden Eye Academy. It was the No.1 academy in Japan. Then, he met a team of evil called, Arcana Blaze Councilers. They are causing the Academy horrible. So, it's up to Shin to stop them and save the academy.
1. The Mysterious Cardfighter

In the park with the sunset setting down, there is a Vanguard battle. It was located on the basketball court. Bunch of people are watching an amazing battle. There are 2 players battling. One side is a street ganger, the other is a mysterious man who is wearing a black armor with a purple cape. The ganger was really confused in the beginning and thinking that why is that mysterious man is cosplaying. Before the game started, a bunch of street gangers are bullying 5 innocent kids. Then, the mysterious man came in and try to stop them. To stop them, they have to fight playing Cardfight Vanguard. Right now, the battle was becaming tense.

On the ganger's field, he has Narukami, Eradicators:

**_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: Barrage Eradicator, Zion/Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon/None  
_****_Back Row: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None/None  
_****_Damage: Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (D), Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei (U), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (U), Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (U)_**

On the mysterious man's field, he has Shadow Paladin. But, it looks like his deck is kinda mixed up:

_**Hand: 4  
**__**Front Row: Demon World Castle, Fatalita/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Darkness Revenger, Rugos  
**__**Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Crisis Revenger, Fritz/None  
**__**Damage: Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (D), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D), Awaking Revenger (U), Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (U)**_

At the moment, it's the ganger's turn. "Alright, stand and draw!" He looked at the mysterious man who he's giving the ganger an evil look. The ganger became very mad and yelled, "I don't even know about you. But, I'm going to take you down buddy. No matter what, you're going to be a dirty meat."

The mysterious man then gives him an evil smirk. "Dirty meat, you say? Well unfortunetly, you're the meat who's going to be dirty. Beside, I want to add some sauce with it. Care for a tomato sauce?" That made the ganger's teeth grinded.

"Okay, you asked for it! Dragon of the thunder heavy fists. Smash this guy with that weird black costume he's wearing into pieces. Come on! I BREAKRIDE! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**!"

The lighting strikes on Vowing Saber Dragon and Gauntlet Buster Dragon appears with electricity coming through his knuckles.

"Haha. Now, here comes the fun part. Breakride skill. I give Gauntlet 10000 power and I retire one of your rear-guards. Say goodbye to Fatalita!"

The thunder from the sky hits Fatalita which its body crumble in pieces and fades away.

"Alright! Since he's out, it activates Gauntlet's skill, LIMIT BREAK! It gains 3000 Power plus a critical. And that's not all. Counterblast 2! I retire Charon and then, LIMIT BREAK ONE MORE!"

"Hmmm. So the breakride skill from Vowing sword eliminated Fatalita, then you use Gauntlet's skill to retire Charon. Since that's two units, your Gauntlet then gains...6000 power and 2 critical? Heh, that doesn't scratch a mark on me."

"You wanna scratch, buddy? Fine! I'll give you a scratch. A DEADLY ONE. Call! Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki **[Grade 0, 6000 Power, 10000 Shield]**! With the boost from Houki, Jeem attacks Mordred Phantom. Jeem gains additionally 3000 Power if you have 2 or less rear-guard units."

"No guard." **[Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000+3000 Power) + Bullet Eradicator, Houki (6000 Power) = 17000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Abyss Freezer (Draw)**

"Draw Trigger. I give 5000 Power to Mordred and I draw." The mysterious man then grinned wickedly.

"Then with the boost of Shuki, Zion attacks Rugos. Since I retired 2 of your units, Shuki gains 6000 Power due to his skill. Then counterblast! Zion gains 3000 Power!"

"Hmph. Don't guard. Rugos is retired." **[Barrage Eradicator, Zion (10000+3000 Power) + Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (7000+3000 x 2 Power) = 26000 on Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power)]**

"Alright! This is the final attack! Gauntlet, destroy him!" **[Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000+3000 x 4 Power) = 23000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power)]**

The dragon flies to the air and then about to strikes down towards Mordred.

"Hmph, what are you going to do about it?"

The mysterious man slowly reach for the 3rd card in his hand. When he touches it, he quickly grabs it and reveal it to the ganger.

"Perfect guard." **[+Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

The ganger went shocked as he was so close to winning. "Grrr. Twin drive check." **Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld [No trigger], Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate [Stand Trigger]: **"Hehehehahaha! I got a stand trigger. All effects goes to Jeem. Now, here comes the final stage. Jeem, attack!"

"Guard! Branbau Revenger, Abyss Freezer" **[****Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000+5000+3000 Power) = 16000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power) ****+ 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Damn it. I was so close. I end my turn."

_**The Ganger's Field:  
**_**_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: Barrage Eradicator, Zion/Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem  
_****_Back Row: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None/Bullet Eradicator, Houki  
_****_Damage: Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (D), Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei (D), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (U), Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (U)_**

"Aw, man. He was so close there."

"Don't worry. You can survive this."

The ganger then look at his hand as he has 6 cards to defend himself. He is all sweaty from his final attack. The mysterious went silence as he stand his units and draw. Then, he looks at the ganger with an evil stare.

"I'm very sorry for you to say this but...your time is finished!"

"WHAT?"

"Now, let me show you that darkness that gives you nightmares." The mysterious man said in the deep voice which gives the ganger the creeps.

"Rise from the darkness realm! Bow down to the queen of fears! Enter the black field! BREAKRIDE! Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**!"

The powerful dark aura erupting from the ground as the beautiful female, Jinri, enter the fights.

"Wo, wo, wo, wait! What is that unit!?" The ganger was surprised as he looked at Jinri.

The member of the gang were very shocked and began to gossip, "Dude, what he is have there?"

"Is that a new card?"

"I've never heard of that in my life."

"If this is the new card, shouldn't the company put it in a booster pack?"

"Hmm. Looks like you guys are shocked about my card. This is going to be fun. Breakride skill, Counterblast. Superior call, Moonlight Witch, Vaha **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and gains 5000 Power . Then, I call Darkness Revenger, Rugos **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**. Rugos attack Jeem."

"I don't guard. Jeem is retired." **[Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power) on Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000 Power)]**

"Moonlight Witch, Vaha attacks your vanguard." **[Moonlight Witch, Vaha (9000+5000 Power) = 14000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

"I guard with Eradicator, Demolition Dragon." **[+5000 = 16000 Power]**

"Well then. With the boost from Fritz, Jinri! Blast him into pieces!" **[Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri (11000+2000 Power) + Crisis Revenger, Fritz (6000 Power) = 19000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

"Heh, you're just out of luck. Perfect guard." **[+****Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld **(Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]

"Twin drive. First check." **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade [No trigger] **"Second check." **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod [No trigger]**

"Ha, you're just out of luck. Too bad you're going to be beaten up, fella. Looks like it's my turn."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Huh?"

"When there's light, darkness will cover it. When there's fear, darkness will rise. Sacrifice their souls and use it to regain power. Jinri, ROYAL FLUSH!" The mysterious man graps his hand roughly and Jinri let out the dark aura from her.

"Eh, Royal what?"

Then, the top 5 cards from the mysterious man's deck flew up and placed hovering in rows. The 5 cards reveals.

**Darkness Maiden, Macha [Grade 2], Dark Revenger, Mac Lir [Grade 1], Abyss Healer [Grade 0], Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn [Grade 3], Darkness Revenger, Rugos [Grade 2] = Total Grade: 8**

"HIT!"

Then, the cards went back to the deck and the deck shuffled by itself.

"Wha...what...what's going on?"

"I sacrifies Rugos and Vaha. From the deck, I can superior call a Grade 2 or higher unit to the open rear-circle. Superior call! Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar **[Grade 3, 9000 Power]**, and gains 10000 power."

"EH? 10000 POWER?"

"Dude, that's a dangerious skill." One of the gangs was very shocked.

"Not yet, Badhabh Caar skill activates. I look at the top of my deck. If it's a Shadow Paladin unit, I can superior call." The mysterious grabbed the top and flipped it. The card reveals Crisis Revenger, Mana. "A Shadow Paladin unit. Which means I can superior call. Crisis Revenger, Mana **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and use it's skill." Then, he grabbed his deck to search a Grade 1 or less unit with "Revenger" in it's name. I found one and use it. "Superior call, Transient Revenger, Masquerade **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**!"

"Oh damn. That's one of a heck combo you got!"

"What's wrong? Getting scared right now?" The mysterious man then gives the ganger an evil and scary laugh which gives the ganger chills in his body.

"Enough with this. Boost from Masquerade, Mana attacks." **[Crisis Revenger, Mana (8000) + Transient Revenger, Masquerade (7000) = 15000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor [No Trigger]**

"Now, for the final attack! Badhabh Caar, finish this!" **[Badhabh Caar (****9000+10000 Power) = 19000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

The ganger then freaked out in defeat. "There's no way I can't guard that!"

**Damage Check:** **Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon [No Trigger]**

"The battle is over."

_**The Mysterious Man's Field:  
**__**Hand: 4  
**__**Front Row: Crisis Revenger, Mana/Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri/Badhabh Caar  
**__**Back Row: Transient Revenger, Masquerade/Crisis Revenger, Fritz/None  
**__**Damage: Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (D), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D), Awaking Revenger (D), Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (U), Abyss Freezer (U)**_

The ganger then fell down and landed on his bottom as he felt defeat. The mysterious man walk a little close and look starely at him.

"Now, you better not mess with those kids ever again you hear me." The ganger nodded as he felt scared. "NOW, SCRAM!" The ganger stand up and runs away from him. The mysterious man looks at the gang giving them a death glare which makes them run away also. 5 kids are finally safe as they run up to him. They all smiling to him. "Thank you, mister." One of the kids said.

The mysterious man placed his hand to the kid and said, "No pleasure. I hate when young kids are threatened by horrible monsters. Don't worry. If there's something went happen bad, I'll be in it." The kids cheered and then wants to play with him.

45 minutes later, the mysterious man walking on the sidewalks passing building by building. But what surprising is than the mysterious man didn't wear the black costume. He's now wearing ordinary clothes. He was walking happily then suddenly, he felt a little vibrate from his deck case. He grabs and opens the top. Then things went surprisely, a card flew out from the case to the air and transform into a beautiful, red-haired girl. She floats down slowly to the ground and makes a smile to the mysterious man.

"That's was very kind of you saving those kids from those gangbangers, Shin." The girl said.

Shin. The name of the mysterious man. He's half-Korean, half-Japanese. He been playing Cardfight Vanguard at young age. Shin then smiled back and reply to the girl, "I can't let these kids getting threatened by them, Jinri. They'll be hurt without my help." The girl's name, Jinri, was the one that has a special ability to transform herself into a card on condition. The secret about her, she was a lifeform created by scientist in Korea. Shin knows all of it when she was 14. They don't want that secret to be spread or else, something will get worse.

Jinri places her finger on her right temple as she's thinking, "Say Shin, wanna grab some beef bowls?"

"Sure, I just getting so hungry." Shin smiles. Both of them went to place where they can eat beef bowls.

* * *

**Featured Character:**

Name: Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Deck: Multi-Decks

Avatar: Jin-Ri


	2. Welcome to Golden Eyes Academy

It's already night-time. Shin and Jinri are in their single bedroom where they can both share. They have a single bed, so they can sleep together. Shin and Jinri are couples. But, their secret is Jinri is Shin's adopted sister. It was happened 2 years when Jinri announce Shin that she wanted to be with Shin more than a brother. Then, Shin accepted. So now, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Back where they're doing, Jinri was folding their uniforms to prepare while Shin is on his computer researching about the academy. The academy is called, Golden Eye Academy. It's the No.1 famous interracial academy in Japan. It accepts any students from different countries and Cardfight Vanguard which is good for Shin.

Jinri finished folding the clothes. She went to Shin and sit on the bed right next to him. "So, what's the academy like?"

Shin answered,"Well, there are a lot of stuff about the academy."

"Like what?" Jinri said

Shin read the first part,"The academy is really huge size of a college, they 3 apartment that looks like a 4-star, a huge cafeteria with a lot of restaurant, and lots of great stuffs."

"Ooh, that's interesting. What about the descriptions?" Jinri asked

"Um, the academy uniform color code is black and gold. I don't know why gold will be the color code. It's weird" Shin answered while reading the 2nd part.

"Gold looks very good. It's a perfect combination with the color black." She laid her head on Shin's left shoulder to get comfort. "What else?"

Shin read the 3rd part,"The Golden Blaze Academy is an interracial academy so, it accepts students from any countries. You're Korean, Jinri. So that means, you're accepted."

"Yeah, I'm so happy they have that to the academy." Jinri happily said.

"And here's the last part. The academy also accepts Cardfight Vanguard which is awesome. I can play Vanguard with anyone and make new friends." Shin finally read the last part.

Jinri then felt worried. "That's great but, what happen when I turn into a Vanguard card, they want to know my secret."

Shin thinks about that. He is the only one that knows her secret. So, he tries to find out what to do. "Don't worry. I'll think about that."

Jinri smiled. Shin then look at the time and it was almost 10. So, he turns off his computer and puts it on the table right next to him. Jinri and Shin lay down and look at each other. They both give a sweet peck on each others lips.

"Goodnight, Shin."

"Goodnight, Jinri."

Both snuggled each other and went to their fantasies.

In the morning, Shin and Jinri already dressed up and finished eating their breakfast. Now, both of them and their mom went inside the dark-red car. They fastened their seatbelts and check their stuffs if somethings missing.

Their mom, Kim Myung-Ri, looked back to check to see Shin and Jinri, "You guys ready?"

Both of them heard her. They faces her and nodded.

Kim Myung-Ri smiled, "Alright. By the way, I going to get the slip tomorrow about you bout are going to live there. You said it was a beautiful place, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, time to go them." Myung-Ri started the car as she drive to the academy.

36 minutes later, Shin and Jinri are already in the academy. Myung-Ri already left driving to her job. The both are now walking to the counseling office to get their room schedule. They were surprised as they thought the academy was amazing. There's a lot of people wearing their uniforms, the places are very beautiful to hang out, and the inside part of the buildings were neat and creative. They started to like this.

Later on, they're now in the counseling office. Shin talked to one of the councilors. "Um, excuse me ma'am."

A blonde hair female councilor who's in her 40's came in. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're new students to the academy and we want to ask that if you have our room schedules." Shin said

"Room schedules, huh. Alright. What's your names?" The counciler said as she went on her computer

Shin gives her their names. "My name is Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun and this is my sister, Jinri Myung-Sun."

While the counciler searching their names, she asked a simple question to Shin. "Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun and Jinri Myung-Sun. I have got one thing to say. One of your names is Japanese and the other sound Korean."

"Well, I'm Japanese-Korean if I call." Shin answered

"So, you're Japanese-Korean mixed. Well, I'll accept that. Okay, Shin Myung-Sun and Jinri Myung-Sun. I found both of your class schedules. Enjoy and welcome to Golden Eye Academy." The counciler found their name and gives the schedule to them.

"Thank you, Miss." Shin and Jinri both bow down to the councilor and left the counseling office.

Few minutes later, they're now in the hallway. They both check each other schedules and looks like there going to 5 out of 8 periods together. While they're walking on, a lot of the boys are staring at Jinri cause of 2 reasons: 1. Jinri is the beautiful new girl in their first sight. Most of them drools and even trying to stalk her, and 2. Shin is holding Jinri's hand. He knows that they are stalking her. Few of the boys realized he's Jinri's boyfriend. So, they moved away from them.

Shin really hates when these guys stalking on her girlfriend. If any guy tries to catch her, he will beat the heck out of them by playing Vanguard or beating them up with his bare hands. He's very protective to her cause she's his girlfriend and a sister in the same time. So later on, he gives the guys the evil glare which makes them walk away.

Jinri look at Shin ad ask, "Shin, why are the guys staring at me?"

"It nothing you want to know." Shin madly said as he doesn't want her to know the guys are stalking her.

The both continued to walk. They're looking for their 1st period class, Room 205. They passed Room 200 through 204 until they found Room 205.

Shin looked at his and Jinri's schedule and then looked straight to the Room #. He then said, "Room 205, Ms. Yanata. So, this is our chemistry class."

"I wonder if she's nice." Jinri thinks.

"I hope so. Come on, let's go inside." Shin and Jinri then went inside Room 205. Inside, there were amount of 35 students in there. Jinri was a little bit shy to talk with new people. Shin was looking around as he saw test tubes, sinks, lab tables, and most importantly for this subject, Chemicals.

"Hello, are you two new here?" A girl with a black lab suit walked up to them. She gives them a sweet smile.

"Um, yes. Yes we are." Shin answered.

"In that case, welcome to Golden Eye Academy. I'm Lisa RonBelle. A 2nd-year student in this academy." Lisa introduce herself.

"Hi, Lisa. I'm Shin Myung-Sun." Shin introduce himself to her then Jinri's turn. "And I'm Jinri Myung-Sun." Jinri then gives a sweet smile.

"Ahh. So, both of you are siblings." Both of them nodded. "How nice to have siblings be together...and together..."

Lisa lost out as her face became sad. Shin and Jinri look at each other and became worried that what happen to her.

"Um...Lisa, are you okay?" Jinri asked.

Lisa heard Jinri. "What...Oh! No, no, I'm okay. I just passed out a little."

"Well, okay. Hope we can become best friends." Jinri said.

Shin and Jinri have met their new friend, Lisa. They think that she's very nice. After minutes of taking, the bell rang for 1st period and the teacher, Ms. Yanata, enters the class.

"Good morning, class. I would like you all take your seats." The students take their seats except Shin and Jinri. They can't even find their new seats.

"Um, excuse me you two?" Ms. Yanata saw them standing up. "Are you both new students?"

Shin nervously said. "Y...Yes, Miss."

"I see. Well, looks like you both need to introduce yourselves. Please, come here and face the class." Ms. Yamata pointed the spot where they can stand and both of them walk up to that stop. Then, they turn around to face the class. Shin gulped a little bit from being nervous.

Ms. Yanata pointed at Shin, "For the boy, will you like to go first?"

"Okay. Hi, my name is Shin Myung-Sun. I'm Korean, but I'm also Japanese due to my Japanese father. I moved to Korea at young age and I came back to Japan like about 3 months ago." Shin introduce to the class.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Shin. And you, you will go next now." Ms. Yamata pointed at Jinri.

"Thank you. Hello, everyone. I'm Jinri Myung-Sun. Shin's younger sister. I hope you could be kind with me because I'm too shy to make friends. I'm very happy to be here." Jinri then gives a beautiful smile.

The whole class began to whisper each other about her.

"Wow, she's so pretty."

"I'm so jealous."

"Man, look at her. She's fine."

"Dude, she's hot."

"Yeah, I think I'm in love."

"Nah, I'm way beautiful than her."

"I don't know about her brother, Shin. I might get killed by him."

Shin can hear them whispering, so he grabbed Jinri's wrist and said to Ms. Yamata, "Um, Ms Yamata. Where can we sit?"

"Let's see. Oh, why won't you two sit right next to Lisa. Ms. RonBelle, will you stand up." Ms. Yamata asked Lisa and Lisa stands up so Shin and Jinri can see what their sitting to.

"Okay, thank you Ms." Shin and Jinri went to their new seats right to Lisa. Lisa was so happy when both of them sit on their seats.

"Yeah, I just found my new next desk friends." Both of them looked at her reaction as they giggled.

After passing 3 periods, it is now nutrition. Nutrition takes 45 minutes til 4th period. The three were outside sitting on the wooden tables. Shin and Jinri are eating strawberry crepes while Lisa is studying with a lot of books on the table. Shin saw her activities and said, "Wow, Lisa. That's a lot of books."

"I know. It's my duty to use them for studying. I been a straight A student for 2-years and I never got a B, C, or an F of course." Lisa gives a smile while she's reading her world history book.

Jinri looked at her books and think it's very interesting. "That's great."

Shin notice about the academy is a place to play Cardfight Vanguard. So, he asked Lisa that if she plays Vanguard. "Lisa, sorry to bother you but do you play Cardfight Vanguard."

That gives Lisa attention. "Yes. I do play Vanguard. Both of you play Vanguard?"

Jinri answered. "Well, Shin only and I don't." Lisa nodded her answer.

"Interesting. Here, I'm going to show you my deck." Lisa grabbed her hand-bag and pull out her green deck case. She opens it and shows the deck of them.

"Hmmm, Great Nature?" Shin asked.

Lisa happily nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite clan. I love animal so much, some of them are cute and some of them are badass. And most of my favorite part is this clan has school themes. It really suits me."

Jinri looked all of Lisa's cards. "It really does suits you well." Then, she want to show Shin's decks. So, she uses her elbow to tap Shin's shoulder. "Hey, Shin. Show her your deck."

"Oh, right." Shin grabs his backpack to get his 2 decks. He pulled them out and shows them to Lisa. "Lisa, here's my 2 decks. Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin."

Lisa was surprised. "WOW, You play two decks? That's awesome."

Shin gives his decks to Lisa so she can see his cards. She look all of his cards one by one. Then, her face changed to confused. She then asked Shin. "Um, Shin. Can I ask you something?"

Shin heard Lisa while he was checking her cards. "Um, sure."

"I have to say this but, your decks is mixed up. Not just two clan in one deck mixed-up, it's the clans mixed up. Both of them are really unbalanced. Look at your Royal Paladin deck. You have few Jewel Knight units in there. Same thing for your Shadow Paladin deck. It has few Revenger units." Lisa looking at the cards one by one. She was really confused about Shin mixed up decks.

Shin scratches his head and giggles. "Well, it's kinda my style."

Jinri agree. "It's true. It was kinda his style."

"Well, okay. I was just asking." Lisa then put Shin's cards back into decks, so is Shin and Jinri doing the same thing to Lisa's deck. They both give back each others decks.

Jinri said to Jinri about her deck. "So your deck is a Lox deck."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, I really like it skills and I really love elephants. They're so cute. So, I was thinking that I could used them on my deck."

The three continue talking about their decks, their battles, and their background a little. Then few minutes later, there was a scream came about 10 feet away from them. "FINAL TURN!" A huge male voice yelled. The three heard the noises as they faces toward where it is. Lisa noticed that voice somewhere. It seems there was a Cardfight battle there.

"Hey, I know that voice. It's Routen. Look likes he's battling again. Man, what happen this time." Lisa sighed and moved her head side-to-side thinking about that boy, Routen.

Jinri then said to Lisa. "Maybe, we could check it out."

"Sure. Come one. Let's see what he's up too." The three pack up their stuffs into their bags and run to the direction where that noise went. Until they reach the spot, they saw about 11 people watching the battle and 2 was battling. One is a student, the other was a blonde hair kid named Routen. Lisa pointed at him. "There. That's Routen. It looks like he's battling again."

Shin went to Lisa and asked. "Um, Lisa. Can you tell me about him?"

Lisa crossed her arms and faced towards Shin. "Sure. His name is Routen Hantsura. A 2 year student just like me, but he enter this academy 3 months from me. He's like what you say a wannabe. He called himself "The Savage Lion" cause he thinks he has the spirit of winning. But the truth is, he never wins anything. Anything for 2 years."

Jinri gives a little question to her. "Not even when he was young?"

"Not even when he was young." Lisa added.

The three decide to walk to the table closely to get a closer look at the battle. On Routen side, his vanguard is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. While the other side, the player's vanguard is Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha. Both of them has 5 damage. It was the player's turn. His front rear-guard units is rested. He turn his card on the vanguard circle horizantal.

"I attack with Daiyusha." The player shouted.

Routen looks at his hands as he freaks out. But, he doesn't have anything to guard it. "Dang it. I can't guard that. No guard." Routen then grabs the top card on his deck. He flips it over and reveals a critical trigger. Routen groan as he lost. "Oh man, 11 times in the row."

The player and the rest cheered. "Yeah, that's 2 times. And Routen, seriously. You need to get some boosters."

Routen growls from hearing that word and his faces became raging red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"Yeah, for 11 times in the row." One of the students laugh.

Routen was about to let out his rage, but Lisa interupts and calming him down. "Hey, Routen. That's enough. You keep playing and playing. And you still lose."

Routen whines, "But...but..."

"No buts. Now c'mon." Lisa grabbed Routen's ear and drag him to Shin and Jinri. The student giving Routen a goodbye and laughs. When Lisa stops in front of them, he let go of Routen an Routen then rubs his ear.

"Owww, very rude Lisa." Routen cried as he rubing his ear to heal.

"Don't be such a baby, Routen. Besides, I want to meet our new friends." Lisa showed Shin and Jinri to Routen. They both bow down to him.

"Hi, you must be Routen. I'm Shin." Shin introduced to him.

"And I'm his little sister, Jinri." Jinri also introduced to him.

The pain on Routen's ear went away and faces towards them. "So..you two are Lisa's new friends, huh? Well, this is a good start to give you my famous greeting." Routen began to prepared his introduction which makes Lisa a facepalm. "Alright. My name is Routen Hantsura. The Savage Lion who comes from the golden age. The one who has the power of victory. And mostly, who..."

"Um, we get the point Routen. Lisa told us everything about you." Shin interupts and laughs.

Routen made a shocking face and went facing to Lisa. "Lisa, you just ruined it."

"Sorry, Routen. It's just I really hate that introduction of yours." Lisa turned away from him. Routen had his head down of dissapointment.

Shin walked up to him and place his hand on Routen's shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. It was a great introduction though." Jinri nodded as an agreement.

"You think it's great. Yeah, you see that Lisa? They think my intro was great." Routen cheered and laughs at Lisa for hating his intro. Lisa just giggled a little. The four became friends and decided to hangout sometimes. Then suddenly, an announcement from the speakers interupts.

_"All students, please escort to the auditorium in 3rd period. There is a special message from the Arcana Blaze Councilers. Thank You."_

After that, the bell rangs for 3rd period which means all the students are walking to the auditorium. Jinri asked Lisa about it. "Um, what's going on?"

"I don't know. It must be the Arcana Blaze Councilers' announcement." Lisa responded giving a dour expression.

Shin then asked to her. "Who's the Arcana Blaze Councilers?"

Lisa faces towards him and said, "You'll see about it after we're at the auditorium." The four then walked to the auditorium. Shin and Jinri looked very grave about this. What's this about and who is this Arcana Blaze Councilers?

* * *

**Featured Character:**

Name: Lisa RonBelle

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Deck: Lox Deck

Avatar: Guardian of Truth, Loxttt


	3. The Arcana Blaze Councilors

Shin, Jinri, Lisa, and Routen appeared in the auditorium. There were a bunch of students sitting down on the seats, moving around, and standing up. The four sat on the 2nd column, 5th row seats. Shin and Jinri were very stubborn about it.

Jinri was looking around. "Lisa, what's the announcement about?"

"I don't know. But, it might be excited." Lisa said while she was reading her books.

Then, the principal of the academy, Mr. Ouda, appeared on the stage. He stands in front of the mic-stand and coughs to clear his voice. "Alright, everybody. Please take your seats. This is a special announcement from the Arcana Blaze Councilers." Few of the students heard 's attention as they all sat on their seats. "Thank you for sitting down. Now, today is special day for our 5th anniversary of Golden Eye. This is a very dedicated moment when our founding father, Gokoru Haiten, created this internatonal academy. People from around the world joined the Golden Eye which makes it popular. Now ladies and gentleman, please welcome for reading their speech. Your heroes, Arcana Blaze Councilers!"

The crowd cheered really loud. The principal exit the stage as the curtains rise up. The group of black coated suits walked in the stage. They're the Arcana Blaze Councilers, a 21 member group who help making the academy better. One of the member walked to the stand. "Everyone, we will like to thank you all for coming. And now, we will present a speech from someone who is special to us. Please give a hand to your leader, Kura Haiten." The member walked away from the stand as the leader of Arcana Blaze Councilers, Kura Moshoku, walked to the stand. The crowd cheered as for the girls who are fangirling.

"KURA! WE LOVE YOU!"

"He's so dreaming."

"I want to be his girlfriend soon!"

Routen looked disgusted from those fangirls and turned away from them. "Ugh, those crazies."

Shin asked Lisa who is sitting between Jinri. "Who's he?"

"That's Kura Haiten. The leader of the Arcana Blaze Counciler and the head counciler of the academy. He's the caretaker of it. He's also very popular to girls but for me, I'm not a fan of that jerk."

Jinri was looking at Kura's appearance. "I don't know but, I think he's cute." That makes Lisa sighed and Shin shocked.

"Don't be on his deadly spell, Jinri. It's very serious." Lisa looked very serious to Kura and the Arcana Blaze Counciler.

Shin then whispered to Jinri as he was shocked from what she said. "Jinri, why did you say that?"

"Sorry, I don't want Lisa to know that we're couples. Remember what we said last night, we cannot let our secrets out. That's why I called Kura cute. But the truth, I don't think he's cute." Jinri looks like she's saying the truth. Both of them cannot reveal their secrets from anyone, including Lisa and Routen.

Shin then nodded a little. "I see. Well, don't say that again. It kinda hurts me a little." Shin and Jinri went back watching the stage.

Kura hold the mic-stand to began to speak. "Students of Golden Eye. I was very happy for you all coming to this special anniversary. We, Arcana Blaze Councilers, help this academy to make it popular in worldwide. We have turned this into a kingdom. I wanted to thank to my father who created this and I will always make this better. For this anniversary, I'm going to give a speech. Corvard, will you please hand me my speech letter?" One of the councilers, Corvard Downstone, handed the speech letter to Kura. Kura unfold the letter and coughs to clear his throat. "Now, I'm began to do the speech. The day of Golden Eye's 5th anniversary. I, Kura Haiten, will like to say thank you to my father, Gokoru Haiten. He help this..."

While Kura continue his speech, Shin quietly asked Lisa. "Lisa, I don't want to bother his speech. But, can you tell us about these Arcana Blaze Councilers?"

"Sure. The Arcana Blaze Councilers are a group of high-rank counciler. It contains 21 members which matches the numbers of tarot cards. They are very powerful of the academy and they control it whenever they want. Not just only that, they could Vanguard as well. Nobody can beat them even strong cardfighters."

Jinri heard the conversation. "So, no one can beat them in Vanguard?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes, no one can beat them. Tell you the truth, half of the people in the academy loves them while the other half hates."

"Why do they hate them? I don't know if there bad or not." Shin looking at the Councilers as he felt a dark aura coming from them which gives him the chills.

Few minutes past, Kura finished his speech as the students, teachers, employees, and the Blaze Councilers applaused. Kura bow down to the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I felt happy to hear my people applause to my speech. Now since that came to the end, does anyone wants to speak?" Kura asked the crowd. The students became quiet as they felt shy, scared, or nervous.

But then, Routen stands up and yelled. "I AM. I WANT TO HAVE A VANGUARD BATTLE!"

Lisa facepalmed. "Routen, you jerk."

All of the people turned their heads faces at him. Routen was very serious. Shin and Jinri felt an arua of revenge. But, what kind of revenge he wanted? Kura looked at Routen and gives him an evil smirk. "Oh, it's you again. Mr. Routen Hantsura, the losing streak cardfighter. Did you come here to lose again? I think it will be a yes." The councilers started to laugh including few of the students.

Routen is getting mad. "Haha, very funny. Now, I want a vanguard battle right now!" He yelled really loud filling the half of the auditorium. He tries to walked out of his seat, but Lisa grabbed his wrist to stop him.

She was really getting on her nerves when it comes to Routen in battle. So, she tried to stop him from doing it. "Routen, don't you have to do it. You know what happens if you battle one of the Arcana Blaze Councilers." She's holding him really tight so, Routen can't break free.

"I don't care, Lisa. I really need to battle him. Now, let me go." Routen move his arm away from Lisa really hard.

"But Routen, you ca..." Lisa was about to say something, but Routen ran to the stage. She was haunted as she bend down her head. "Oh no, Routen is dead."

Routen stand front of Kura and faces him glowering. "Let me battle him." He pointed at the Arcana Blaze member with a long blonde hair.

Kura looked at the member Routen pointed at. "You really wanted to battle him again? He beats you a lot of times. But since today is the anniversary of Golden Eye Academy, it will be good to see an entertainment. Very well, your request accepted. Varston, please take the stand." Kura stepped back as Varston, member of the Councilers, walked to Kura's spot. He faces Routen and gives him a smile.

"So, we're going to do this again, right Herr Flaming Head." Varston then faces the crowd and gives them a handsome expression.

"OH MY GOD! He's too handsome."

"Love me, Varston."

"Beat that loser that off his mouth."

"Geez, that's a lot of fangirls." Shin was looking around seeing each of them yelling.

Lisa places her hand on her forehead. "I hope this going to be worst."

Routen went furiously annoyed. "Stop showing off and let's get on with it." He pulled out his deck and faces it to Varston's face.

Varston gives a smirk. "You really want it badly, huh? In that case..." He also pulled out his deck and faces it to Routen's face. "Let the battle begin."

The crowd cheered as the cardfight begans. Two students walk in and placed the desk of Cardfight Vanguard fields between the two. Both placed their decks, placed their face-down card, and draw 5 cards. Then, they hold the end of the card, so the battle will begin.

Jinri who is watching said. "I hope he'll be okay."

Lisa groanly replied. "Tell me about it."

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Routen and Varston call out and flip their card over.

"Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Uh? Gold Paladin?" Shin was surprised as he noticed that Varston is using Gold Paladin same as Routen.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, but a Liberator archetype."

Varston is now taking the first turn. "I'll go first. Draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I moved Trumpeter back and end my turn." Varston then moved his eyes to the crowd giving him a handsome look. The fangirls began to scream.

"Ahhh. He's so cool."

"So handsome."

"I think my ovalries exploded."

Shin felt weird from their action. "Man, these fangirls never calm down."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Little Liberator, Marron /None  
Back Row: None/_****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/None  
Damage: None_**

Routen was really bothered from those fangirls. _Geez, will somebody shut these girls up? _"Draw. The lion rides Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, Shield 5000]**! I moved Kyrph to the back right and I call Haugan **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Haugan attacks Marron with the boost from Kyrph." **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 Power) + Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph (5000 Power) = 12000 Power on Little Liberator, Marron (8000 Power)]**

Varston crossed his arms. "I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Halo Liberator, Mark [No trigger]**

"Gareth attacks next." **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) on Little Liberator, Marron (8000 Power)]**

"Don't guard."

Routen holds the top card to reveal a drive trigger. "Drive Trigger check." **Knight of Fury, Agravain [No trigger] **"No trigger." Gareth jumps up high and slashes down on Marron.

**Damage Check: Liberator, Bagpipe Angel [No trigger]**

_**Routen's Field  
Hand: 4  
**__**Front Row: None/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan  
**__**Back Row:None/None/Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph  
Damage:None**_

Way back on the seats, Jinri tapped Lisa's shoulders to get her attention. "Um, Lisa. Did I just hear him saying the lion ride?"

"Yep, that was his ride chant. It very annoying than his nickname. Geez, he needs to stop showing off." Lisa then place her hand on her head of embarrassment. At the stage, Vorstan stands his units and draw.

"Alright, here it goes. I ride Liberator of Silence, Gallatin **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Power]**. Then, I call Liberator of the Flute, Escard **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and May Rain Liberator, Bruno **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000]**. I attack with Escard."

"No guard."

**Damage Check: Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) **"I got a Draw Trigger. Power goes to my Vanguard and I draw."

"Escard's skill activates, Counterblast. When his attack hits a vanguard, I look at the top card from my deck. If I found a Gold Paladin unit, I can surperior call it to the open rear-circle. Surperior call, Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, Shield 5000]**. And use his skill by a single counterblast. When he was called from the deck, if I have a "Liberator" vanguard, I draw a card."

"Is that it?"

"Nope, the last part is coming. Bruno's skill. When Josephus was called from my deck, Bruno gains 3000 power."

Routen stressed out a little as he has 4 cards on his hand.

"Alright then. With the boost from Trumpeter, Gallatin attacks." **[Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter** **(5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 + 5000 Power) = 13000 Power]**

Routen grabs a card from his hand. "I won't let you do that. I guard with Flame of Victory!" **[+10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Hmm. You got that lucky. Check for a drive trigger." **Strike Liberator (Critical) **"Lucky me. A critical trigger. All effect goes to Bruno. Now with boost from Josephus, Bruno attacks." **[May Rain Liberator, Bruno (7000 + 3000 Power) + Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (7000 Power) = 17000 Power on Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 + 5000 Power) = 13000 Power]**

Routen look at his cards to see which one could he defend. _Damn. This isn't enough. I'm just let the attack through. _"No guard."

**Damage Check: Knight of Passion, Tor [No trigger]**

"Hmph, that ends my turn."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Liberator of the Flute, Escard/Liberator of Silence, Gallatin /May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
Back Row: None/_****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus  
Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (U)_**

"Alright, I stand and draw." Routen drew a card and gives him a smirk. _Yes, this is what I'm looking for. _"Okay, I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Providence Strategist **[Grade 2, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, and Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I activate Haugan's skill two times. Giving him an additional 2000 Power. Haugan attacks Gallatin with the boost from Kyrph!

"Nope, I guard that with Liew." **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 + 1000 x 2) + Crimson Lion Cub (5000 Power) = 14000 Power on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power) + 5000 = 15000]**

"With the boost from Gwydion, Beaumains attacks." **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power) + Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power)]** "Drive check." **Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) **"Power goes to Strategist and I draw."

"Damage Check."

**Damage Check: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot [No Trigger] **"No trigger."

"I attack with Strategist given the boost from Haugan." **[Providence Strategist (7000 Power) + Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) = 15000 on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power)] **

"Phallon guard and Escard intercepts." **[+ 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Grr. End of my turn."

_**Routen's Field  
Hand: 3  
**__**Front Row: Providence Strategist/Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan  
**__**Back Row:Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Weapons Dealer, Gwydion/Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph  
Damage:Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D), Knight of Passion, Tor (D)**_

"I stand and draw. Now, here comes the fun part. I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**. I call Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**, and another Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. With the boost from her, Maelzion attacks your Haugan." **[Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (10000 Power) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 Power)]**

"I don't guard." Routen puts Haugan to the drop zone.

"My Gancelot attacks and gains 2000 Power due to his skill."

Routen looking at his cards thinking. _I should guard__. But, I think I need more damage to save some skills to use. _"No guard." **[Solitary Knight, Gancelot (11000 Power + 2000) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (5000) = 18000 on Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power)]**

"Checking for the twin drive." **Future Liberator, Liew [No trigger]**, **Strike Liberator (Critical) **"Strike Liberator, a critical trigger. Power goes to Bruno, critcal goes to Gancelot."

"Ugh. Going for a damage check."

**Damage Check: Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan [No Trigger], Knight of Fury, Agravain [No Trigger] **"No triggers."

"Now, Bruno attacks."

"I don't guard." **[May Rain Liberator, Bruno (10000 Power + 5000) + Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (7000) = Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw)** "Draw Trigger. I draw."

"I'll end my turn."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
Back Row: _****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_**/**_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus  
Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (U), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (U)_**

"Go, Varston."

"Win this battle."

"Beat that fool up, Varston."

The fangirls are cheering on Varston which gives his morality up. Back to the guys, Jinri became really worried about Routen that he's going to lose. "I'm so worried about him right now."

"5 damage already and now has 4 cards in his hands. Why he didn't guard on that turn?" Shin said as he became worried as well.

Lisa was watching Routen's action as she knows what he was doing. She responded to them. "I think I know why. Look at his field and see what units he has."

Shin look closely on Routen's units. "I see Strategist, Gareth, Gwydion, Kyrph, and Beaumains as a vanguard."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, you got it right. Now, look at his damage zone. 5 damage, 2 face-down, 3 face-up. Check out Kyrph's skill."

"Kyrph's skill?" Shin questioned.

Jinri interupts as she know what's Kyrph's skill is. "When Beaumains is in the vanguard, Kyrph and Gareth are sent to the soul and...superior ride Ezel."

Lisa smiled. "Exactly. After that, Ezel can use his skill."

"Limit Break." Jinri said.

"I stand and draw." Routen looked at his damage and made a smirk. _Yes, I got what I needed. _"FINAL TURN!" Routen screams his final turn. But, it makes Varston, the Arcana councilers, and some of the students are laughing.

Lisa facepalmed. "Routen, why do you always said that all the time?"

Routen was really mad from them laughing at them. "Hey, shut up already. I activated Kyrph's skill, Counterblast. If I have Beaumains as my vanguard, I send him and Gareth to the soul to superior ride Blond Ezel." Routen grabbed his deck to search Ezel. "The red lion has stepped in the field. Help your comrades to victory! I superior ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**!" The light appeared under Gareth. Ezel appeared jumping in the air and landed on the ground.

Varston grinned and acts like he was shocked. "Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel? Oh no, I'm scared."

"Haha, very funny. Now, let me make you scared even more. Ezel! Break through the limits! LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast 2 and I check the top card of my deck. If it's a gold paladin, I can superior call it." Routen flips the top card and reveals Satellitefall Dragon. "Alright, I superior call Satellitefall Dragon **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Ezel then gains the power of the unit I superior called. Satellitefall has 10000 power which means Ezel gains 10000 power. Then, I call Knight of Passion, Tor behind Satellitefall **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Now, it's time for my battle phrase. Boost from Gareth, Strategist attacks." **[Providence Strategist (7000 Power) + Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) = 15000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (10000 Power)]**

"I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand)**"Stand trigger. Power goes to Gancelot and I stand Maelzion."

"Strategist's skill activates. When her attack hits the vanguard and if I have 4 or more gold paladin units, I draw. Boosted by Gwydion, Blond Ezel attacks! He gains 1000 power for each of my gold paladin units in the field. Hah, can you guard this one?" **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power + 10000 + 1000 x 5) + Weapon Dealer, Gwydion (5000 Power) = 30000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000)]**

Varston looking at his cards for a few litte seconds. Then suddenly, he pulled out a card from his hand and revealed it to Routen. Routen eye's widen and became shocked. Varston smiled. "Perfect guard." **[Halo Liberator, Mark (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"No, No!"

The crowd was suprised including Shin, Jinri, and Lisa. "Oh no. Routen is a goner." Jinri worriedly said.

Routen freaked out as he can't believe Varston perfect guard his attack. _Damn it. How does he perfect guard my vanguard attack? _"Ch...che..check for the twin drive." **Providence Strategist [No Trigger] **"Nope." **Flame of Victory (Critical) **_Gah. A critical trigger. I was so close. _"All of the effects goes to Satellitefall Dragon. With the boost from Tor, Satellitefall Dragon will give the final attack."

"Guard." Varston guards with Liberator of Hope, Epona. **[Satellitefall Dragon (10000 Power + 5000) + Knight of Passion, Tor (7000) = 22000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000 Power + 5000) + 10000 = 26000 Power]**

"Hmph. That ends my turn. Looks like you're empty handed. You might going to have some bad luck, buddy."

_**Routen's Field  
Hand: 3  
**__**Front Row: Providence Strategist/Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel/Satellitefall Dragon  
**__**Back Row:Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Weapons Dealer, Gwydion/Knight of Passion, Tor  
Damage:Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D), Knight of Passion, Tor (D), Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (D), Knight of Fury, Agravain (D), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D)**_

The battle is raising the entertainment. The crowd started to cheer but from the 3, they seem focused. Jinri was a little suprised. "Varston justed wasted his whole cards on his hand."

Shin exclaimed. "If Varston doesn't draws a lucky card, Routen could get the advantage and get his 1st win on the next turn. Look at his hand, he only got 35000 shield power."

"Plus an intercepter which adds up to 40000 power." Lisa added.

Then suddenly, the fangirls again scream which interupts them.

"Don't give up, Varston!"

"You can win!"

"If you lose, we always still love you."

Varston look at his fangirls and screamed. "Don't worry. I'll never give up. I promise." That makes the fangirls fainted in happiness. He then looked back at Routen and begin think about him. _Routen, look likes you work hard. You're getting even stronger. But, can you beat this one? If I draw a lucky card, I might win this. If not well, I hope you're happy getting your 1st win. I felt worried about you in the beginning when you came here. _"Alright. Here goes nothing. I stand and draw." Varston grabs the top deck and holds it thinking what card he's going to draw. He take a deep breath and draw. After that, he got lucky. Varston is looking at the card he drew which gives him a big smirk. "Looks like it's my final turn."

"UHH?"

"Your fangs has brighten the Liberators. Use them to face your enemies. I break ride Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**! Break ride's skill, I give Garmore 10000 power. Then, I give Maelzion and Bruno 5000 power. I retired Josephus and move Bruno back. Then, Trumpeter's skill. I move her to the soul and give a skill to Garmore. Then, my another Trumpeter's skill doing the same thing."

"Why did he move both of his trumpeter to the soul?" Jinri asked.

"You'll find out later." Lisa answered.

"Now, it's time to break the limits. Garmore, LIMIT BREAK!" Varston flips 3 cards face down on his damage zone. "I look at the top card of my deck. If that card is a Gold Paladin unit, I can superior call it. Overcast Liberator, Geraint **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**! I'll do the skill again."

"What? You can't do that. You have to pay 3 counterblasts to activate it."

"I know but due to Garmore's skill, if I called a Gold Paladin and I have an open rear circle, I can redo the skill without paying it's cost."

"WHAT?"

"Shocking isn't it. Now, Garmore's skill again. Future Liberator, Liew **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. And now the final one, Little Liberator, Marron **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. It's time to activate my 3 units' skills. First, Bruno. Since I called 3 units from my deck, he gains 9000 power. Then, Geraint. He got the same skill as Bruno so, he gains 6000 power. And finally, Garmore. Due to Trumpeter's skill, Garmore gains this effect. When my Gold Paladin units is called from my deck, the unit gains 3000 power. Since I send 2 trumpeters to the soul, the unit then gains 6000 power for each unit who was called from the deck. I called 3 units. So, what's 6000 times 3?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, here is your answer. Garmore gains 18000 power." That made Routen freaked out.

Jinri back from the seats was suprised. "18000 power? Which means Garmore has total 29000 power."

"And with Liew's skill, that adds up to 39000." Shin added.

"Not just yet, look at Varston's left column. Geraint's power is 15000 in total and Bruno's is 21000 in total. Combine together, the power will be 36000 power!" Lisa stated.

Shin began to do his math by using his fingers. "So, Routen has 40000 shield. On Varston's, Garmore gets 39000 and Geraint gets 36000. So, add them both together..." Shin began to count until he found his answer. His eyes began to widen as he got the answer. "He just lost."

"And now for my final attack. Boosted from Liew, Garmore attacks. Liew's skill activates which makes it 10000 boost power."

Routen is struggling to guard. _Grr. I won't lose to him again! _"I'm not going to let you. Guard! Intercept!" **[Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (11000 Power + 18000) + Future Liberator, Liew (6000 Power + 4000) = 39000 Power on Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (11000 Power) + 30000 = 41000]**

"That makes 41000." Jinri said.

"I hope Varston don't drive check a trigger." Shin said.

Varston smiles and began his drive check. "Twin drive...First check." **Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist [No Trigger]** "Second check." **Strike Liberator (Critical)** "It's critcal trigger. Looks like you're done boyo. All effects goes to Garmore. Garmore, SILVER WOLF STRIKE!" Garmore charges on Ezel and strike him with hs fangs.

"D..Da...Damage...Ch...Check." Routen was shaking as he's about to get a damage trigger. He flips the top card and reveals to be Beaumains. He dropped down on his knees tasting his defeat. "I lost."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion/Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore/Overcast Liberator, Geraint  
Back Row: Little Litberator, Marron/Future Liberator, Liew_****_/May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (D), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (D), Liberator, Ground Crack (D)_**

The crowd began to cheer really loud except Shin, Jinri, and Lisa who felt sorry for Routen. Varston walks up to him giving him a smirk. "I told you I can beat you."

Routen look up to him giving him an angry look. "No, I want to battle again. PLEASE!"

Kura then interupts him. "Enough, Mr. Hantsura. You have beaten so many times by him. And now I'm going to give you a special pushiment."

"Oh no." Lisa went up and run to the stage.

"Lisa, wait!" Shin yelled. He and Jinri follow her.

Kura then turns around and saw Lisa running closer. "Well, it looks like RonBelle is coming on stage."

Lisa went up to the stage and went to hug Routen. She looked at Kura giving a begging look. "Please, don't give Routen a punishment. He been a lot crazy for cardfighting. I'm begging you. Give him another chance, please."

"Nope. I'm sorry. He has to get what he's did. He battle him so many times and lost. So I have no choice, but to give him a punishment." Kura then face Routen. "As your punishment. You'll have a 1 hour detention for 2 months, you'll be cleaning with the janitors at nutrition break every school year, and we're going to cancel your perfect attendance."

Routen's eyes widen. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes, I can. And plus, here's a special punishment for you." Kura gives an evil smirk and Routen was sweating and desperate in the same time. "If you lose one more time to Varston, you'll be expelled automatically."

That shocks them the most. "Wha...WHAT! EXPELLED!" Routen was about to charge on him, but Lisa stop him by holding him. "This is impossible. This...can't...be." Shin and Jinri went on the stage and they are 7 inches away from them.

Lisa comfort Kura about his punishment. "Mr. Kura, isn't that too much? I mean the other punishment are bad but, kicking him out of the academy after he beaten by Varston? That's crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy enough for not following two of the academy rules. Rule No.20: All students will receive punishment by the members of the Arcana Blaze Councilors of their choice after they were defeated by them in Cardfight Vanguard. The battle must be serious for this rule. And Rule No.25: If one of the students defeated many times by the Arcana Blaze Councilors, Kura Haiten will give them a final warning that if you beaten for the last time, they will be expelled immediately."

Shin and Jinri were shocked about the rules. "I can't believe it. So when Routen is defeated by Varston for the final time, he's going to be kicked out?" Jinri worriedly said.

"That's horrible. How could he do that? Is the Arcana Blaze Councilors' evil?" Shin thinks.

Lisa went back to Routen as she's giving him support. Kura then walks to his group. "Looks like the battle is finished." He turns to the crowd and raise both of his arms. "So, everyone. Did you like our special performance?"

"YEAH!"

"Hmm. They like it." Kura smiled.

Shin and Jinri run to Lisa and Routen to comfort him. Shin place his hand on Routen's shoulder and Routen slowly raise his head facing him. "Routen, don't be sad. You did your best."

"Yeah. You were almost close to winning." Jinri added. That made Routen smiled a little.

Kura went back and saw Shin and Jinri. "Excuse me, you two?" He asked. They both turn their heads towards him and began to feel worried. "Are you Routen's friends?"

Shin and Jinri slowly stands up. "Um...Yes." Shin answered.

"Well, I never seen you two before. Are you new to this school?" Kura asked as he walked closer to Shin.

Shin nodded. "Yes, just today. I'm Tokoyaku Myung-Sun, but called me Shin instead."

"Shin. What an interesting name." Kura then looked at Jinri and walked up to her. "And who is this young lady?"

"I..um..." Jinri began to sweat a little from Kura. "I'm Jinri. I'm his 1 year younger sister."

Kura cannot keep his eyes away from her as he just saw an Aphrodite. He walked really close to her. "Jinri. I never knew that beautiful woman had a cute name." He move his right hand and put it on her cheek as he was about to stroke it. Jinri's eyes widen from Kura's actions.

Shin became frustrated what he saw. He runs to him and quickly slaps his hand away from her. The councilors and the crowd gasp. "Don't my sister!" Shin yelled. He quickly hugged Jinri for comfort

"Hey, you slapped the Arcana leader's hand." One of the Arcana Blaze Councilors screamed.

Some of them were about to charge on him, but Kura stops them. "Guys, it's okay. I'm fine." After hearing their leader's command, they stop and went back to their position.

Kura went backing facing Shin and Jinri. "My apology. I shouldn't do that to your little sister. It might lead to sexual harassment." Jinri hugged Shin really tighted that now she's really scared of him. "So, welcome you two to Golden Eye Academy. I hope you have fun in here. Now, will you both may leave the stage along these two?" Kura pointed at Lisa nd Routen. Shin and Jinri bring them to leave the stage and then sit in their seats. Kura then faced the crowd and begin his final speech.

After school...

Shin, Jinri, Lisa, and Routen are at the football field sitting in the crowd seats. Routen felt really disappointed.

"I told you not to battle him. Now, look what you got. You gained so many punishments and then you'll be expelled if you battle Varston for the final time." Lisa yelled in anger.

"So, what?" Routen said as he was annoyed. He stands up, grabbed his backpack, and hang it on his shoulders. "I wanted to be stronger. I cannot be like a wimp from the past I was." He screamed and then left the scene.

"But, Routen..." Jinri was about to stop him, but it was too late.

"Lisa, is he going to be okay?" Shin worriedly asked.

"I don't know. This is like about the twelve time seeing him like this. He's very serious for trying to beat Varston. I better check him out. See you tomorrow?" Lisa said for a good bye. Shin and Jinri nodded. So, Lisa left the scene to check Routen which leave these two into a conversation.

"I don't know what will happen next if Routen's going to fight Varston for the final time. He's going to be expelled if that happen."

"I know. I think we should avoid him to it. That way, we can't let him kicked out of the academy. I never knew Golden Eye has popular councilors."

"Did you research about them last night?"

"No, but I should research them tonight. That way we could know about their backgrounds. The members we now know is Varston and Kura. So, we have 20 members left to research."

"That would be good. C'mon, Shin. Let's go home."

Shin and Jinri then walk out the football field. While they're out of the academy, they both holding hands.

Meanwhile, the scene appears in the Arcana Blaze Councilors' HQ. Varston and Kura are having a conversation.

"Good job, Varston. You beat him again. Now if he battle you for the final time, he'll be kicked out of this academy."

"Sorry to say this, Kura. But, I think it's too much. Maybe, I should go easy on him."

"I WON'T ALLOW IT. We are the Arcana Blaze Councilors, the rulers of this academy. We cannot have a single member defeated. We are unstoppable to beat these rats. Now, Varston. You want to be defeat and give you punishment or not?"

Varston began to sweat nervously. "Um...No, Kura."

"Good, that's what I wanted to here. Now, prepare for tomorrow. It's going to be a meeting for the skateboarders."

"Yes, Kura." Varston bows and left.

Can someone stops the Arcana Blaze Councilors making trouble to the academy and will Shin have protect Routen for many cost?

* * *

**Featured Character:**

Name: Routen Hantsura

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Deck: Red Lion Corps

Avatar: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel


End file.
